Knight Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed to resemble a medieval knight, with his resistant spiked armour. He was created primarily for combat, with balanced attack and defense attributes, and it is said that he has defeated over 1000 robots in duel. Knight Man is equipped with the Knight Crush, a strong flail (sometimes called mace or morning star) with a long chain in his left arm which allows him to attack with huge power from great distances. In his right arm he holds a resistant knight's shield, allowing him to block almost all attacks from the front. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world. Because of his spirit of chivalry and honor, Yamato Man has great respect for him, and ironically, his weakness is the Yamato Spear, due to its ability to go around his shield and pierce his armour. Strategy Knight Man attacks by throwing his mace. He throws it at exactly where Mega Man was when he started the attack; jumping at the opposite side it comes is the best way to avoid this. Also, the player has to try to determine where Knight Man will land after a jump, because he will attempt to land right on Mega Man. Sliding is the safest way to dodge his landing. He is only vulnerable when he attacks, as his shield deflects almost any attack. His weakness is the Yamato Spear, which also pierces through his shield and defeats him in seven hits. The Power Adaptor can also ignore his shield, but only if it is fully charged, and it deals decent damage, defeating him in fourteen hits. Data ''Mega Man 6'' stats Energy: Solar Power Height: 158 cm (5.2 feet) Weight: 146 kg (322 lbs.) Attack: 121 Defense: 204 Mobile: 60 ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies *Brain Break *Brown *Cyber Gabyoall *Molier *Skull Walker *SW-525 *Tatebo *Twin Roader Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Knight Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 6. Other media ''Mega Man Megamix In the ''Megamix manga series, Knight Man is a robot from the United Kingdom that entered in the first World Robot Championship in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". He also appears in Rockman Gigamix in the story "Moon of Darkness", where he is defeated by Neptune. ''Rockman 6'' manga In the ''Rockman 6'' manga, Knight Man is a fair and chivalrous robot. He was the sixth robot defeated by Mega Man. In this manga, Centaur Man is actually a long-haired female robot that loves Knight Man. After Knight Man's defeat, Centaur Man wants to avenge him. Other appearances Knight Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery MM6-KnightMan.jpg|Knight Man's original Mega Man 6 artwork. KnightMegamix.png|Knight Man in the manga Mega Man Megamix. KnightIkehara.jpg|Knight Man in the manga Rockman 6. 4KomaKnight.jpg|Knight Man in the Rockman 4Koma Great March. R&FMW4Knight.png|Knight Man's cameo in the manga Rockman & Forte. Normal KnightmanNP.jpg|Knight Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Knight Man.jpg|Knight Man figure Trivia *His real life designer, Daniel Vallée, is Canadian, one of the first two non-Japanese persons to win a Mega Man character contest, the other in Mega Man 6 being Wind Man's designer. *The extra part "Hammer Body" from Mega Man: Battle & Chase resembles Knight Man and can attack with a giant flail. es:Knight Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown